


Make It Hurt I'll Eat the Dirt

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Promiseland Drabbles [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Based on a song, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: And it must've been moving pretty slow for Mustang too because why else would he be be taking so goddamn long to answer the fucking phone?





	Make It Hurt I'll Eat the Dirt

Hughes felt the presence of the homunculus before he saw it. It was like as if everything was moving in slow motion (And it must've been moving pretty slow for Mustang too because why else would he be be taking  ** _so goddamn long to answer the fucking phone?_** _)_  while all he could think about was how he'd told his wife and daughter he's come home safely that morning, but now he was breaking his promise and he was probably going to die in a fucking phone booth and how cliche would that be?

He turned to see Ross. But wait, that thing wasn't Ross. Ross wouldn't be holding a gun to his head right now unless she was with those homunculi which he highly doubted (it wasn't that she wasn't a great soldier, she was just terrible at keeping secrets) and Ross had a mole on her face, but this thing didn't. And he voiced this, to which the thing created a new mole on it's face to his utter shock and horror. How else could this thing have been infiltrating the military. What other secrets could have been compromised by this  ** _thing_ _?_** He turned, holding himself up by the top of the receiver, grimacing in pain as he did.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating. This cannot be happening." The thing suddenly grew an awful smile as it spoke in a nasty voice that was decidedly not Ross's voice. His voice trembled as he replied. "Come on. Have a heart. I've got a wife and a daughter waiting for me. The last thing I'm going to do is die on them." A dagger suddenly fell out of his sleeve, which he quickly turned to throw at the creature, only to hesitate as he saw Gracia's face on the creature.

It smiled broadly and unnaturally. "You look surprised," It quipped. He trembled in shock with wide eyes and the creature shot him.

 _"Make it hurt, I'll eat the dirt_ _, I just don't care anymore."_ The creature seemed a little surprised at his tenaciousness, but only returned it with an unnatural grin. He tried to reach for the phone hanging loosely from the receiver, hearing Mustang's voice softly echoing from it, but that was quickly snatched from him by the homunculus, who finally decided to leave him there dying as he tried vainly to tell his family that it would be alright, despite how much he was bleeding out.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)  
> Next is Winry.


End file.
